Collective holidays-Christmas
by Lohane Taaylor
Summary: When families come together to celebrate the Christmas something out of line...
1. Introdution

Crossover- Criminal Minds, NCIS, CSI Miami and CSI New York.

**Of course, your opinion will really make my day better.**

**Warning: Discussion and discipline of adults. Do not like it? Do not read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have CSI NY, CSI Miami, Criminal Minds and NCIS, and their only lend them to this fictional story.**

**Christmas Special**

When families come together to celebrate the Christmas something out of line...

**Introdution**

**Criminal Minds**

Grandfather- David Rossi- Dad of Aaron Hotchner

Grandmother- Carolyn Rossi (ex-wife of David)

Grandfather- Jason Gideon- Dad of Haley Hotchner

Father- Aaron Hotchner

Mother- Haley Hotchner (deceased))

Friend- Penelope Garcia

Children- Emily Prentiss Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau Hotchner, Derek Morgan Hotchner, Spancer Reid Hotchner and Jack Gideon Hotchner.

**NCIS**

Grandfather-Jackson Gibbs

Grandmother- Ann Gibbs (deceased)

Father- Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Mother- Jenny Shepard Gibbs

Uncle- Donald Mallard- "Ducky"

Children- Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs, Timothy McGee Gibbs, Ziva David Gibbs, Abigail Sciuto Gibbs and Jimmy Palmer Gibbs.

**CSI- New York**

Grandfather-Jason Gideon (criminal Minds)- Dad of Mac, Jo and Haley Hotchner (In memory)

Father- Mac Taylor

Mother- Stella Bonasera Taylor

Aunt- Jo Danville

Uncle- Sid Hammerback. (Boyfriend of Jo)

Cousin- Lindsay Danville

Children- Donald Flack Taylor, Sheldon Hawkes Taylor, Aiden Burn Taylor, Danny Messer Taylor, Adam Taylor and Reed Taylor.

**CSI- Miami**

Grandfather- Mike Franks (NCIS Friend of Gibbs)

Bride of Mike - Leyla (NCIS)

Father- Horatio Caine

Mother- Alexx Wood

Uncle- Frank Tripp

Cousin- Yelina Salas (sister of Horatio and Wife Of Frank)

Friends- Natalia Boa Vista Tripp, Calleigh Duquesne Tripp and Megan Donner Tripp (daughters of Frank Tripp and Yelina Salas)**  
**

Children- Ryan Wolfe Caine, Eric Delko Caine, Jesse Cardoza Caine, Tim Speedle Caine, Walter Simmons Caine and Tara Price Caine.

**END NOTE: In my stories always use the introduction, I think it helps to understand the story.**

** I know, I know. It's a fanfiction so it's just an imagination and please keep reading and I'm waiting for your comment**


	2. Family CSI New York

**CSI New York**

_**Day 22**_

_**Jason** call to Mac_- Son, I received an email from David, all go to the beach house of Jackson, ll also?

**Mac-** It´s ok. The Children will love

* * *

**Mac**- Dear ... we go to the beach. Prepare your bags.

**Stella**- All?

**Mac**- Yes, this includes Gibbs, Aaron, Horatio and the children.

**Stella**- They will make us mad. (smiles)

**Mac**- I know ... But it's best not to think about it today.

_Mac and Stella began to warn everyone._

**Adam-** Dad... we really?

**Mac**-Yes

**Adam**-The boys also go?

**Mac**-boys?

**Adam**-Yes Dad, Reid, Tim, Morgan ...

**Mac-**yes.

**Adam**-I love you Dad!

**Mac**-But this time I want you to behave.

**Danny**- When no behav?.

**Mac**- But only after a conversation with my hand or my belt.

**Stella**-Hey, guys let's talk about good things, Christmas is love.

**Danny-**Bye.

**Stella**-son Where you going?

**Danny**-Find some friends.

**Adam-**Danny, can I come too?

**Danny**- No! They are my friends.

**Adam**-I know ... most wanted to go too.

**Danny-**No!

**Adam**-Daddddddddd?

**Mac-** Danny is not unfair to his brother ... what is wrong if he is?

**Danny**-Nothing ...

**Mac**- So son ... let it go ...

**Adam**-(_guy with the crying_) Danny? Please?

**Danny-**okay ... But do not say I did not warn you.

_**Adam** hugged his father_-Thanks for the help Dad

**Mac-**Behave. Do not let Danny nervous.

* * *

**Day 23**

**01:00 a.m**

_Gradually everyone was coming into the house of Mac and Stella._

_Don Sheldon, Aiden and Reed were already asleep._

_Stella and Mac were almost asleep when they decided to call Danny and Adam_:

**Stella**-Adam?

**Adam**-Hi

**Stella**-When you come from?

**Adam**-I do not know.

**Stella**- How does not know? Danny is with you?

**Adam**-Yes...

**Stella**-I speak to him?

**Adam**-Danny ... phone for you

**Danny**-_(whispered_) That sucks!

**Stella-**Hey boy, it's your mother ... do not talk to me like that.

_Mac was getting impatient_

**Danny-** Hi. Can you talk.

**Stella-**Come home. It's late.

**Danny**- I am not a child, can not tell me when to go.

**Stella**-I'm not saying it is. You know you do not care about the time.

**Danny**- More I do not wanna go now. (Hung up).

_Stella's eyes filled with tears_

**Mac**-What happened dear?

**Stella-** Nothing love. Danny refuses to come home.

**Mac**-I will search them. I want to see if Danny will not come.

**Stella**-Love ... Do not do it.

**Mac**-yes I do ... Who does he think he is to treat his mother like that?

_Don appeared in the room._

**Don-**Is everything okay?

**Mac**-I am going to seek his brothers at the bar. Let?

**Don**-course.

**Mac-** But take a jacket, it's cold.

**Don**-Let's

* * *

**At the bar**

**Waiter**-Lords?

**Mac**-Danny Messer?

**Waiter**-They just left.

**Mac**-sorry to ask ... but they who?

**Waiter-**All friends, about 10, apparently they would be elsewhere.

**Mac**-They were drunk?

**Waiter-**A majority yes.

**Mac-** Thank you

**Waiter**-For nothing.

Don-Dad .. I think I know where they go.

**Mac**-**It's 2:00 a.m.**

**Don**- Do not worry Dad. They will be there. Can I drive? You look tired.

**Mac- **Sure son. Come on.

_Mac and Don went to the park._

**Don**-I knew they would be here.

_**Don** stopped his car_: Dad Can I go alone. You do not look well. I can solve this. I bring both.

**Mac**-Stop. I'll go.

**Don**- Can I go along?

**Mac**-Can. (Smiles).

_Mac and Don began to approach the boys. Adam saw his father and nudged Danny. Both looked at each other and started to say goodbye to friends. But Mac was faster and approached fast. Mac will speak:_ Hi boys.

_**All** responded_: Hi uncle.

**Mac**-Come on guys? We have much to talk about.

_Danny and Adam were red and friends just thought it meant the "talk."_

_**Mac** spoke quietly but firmly_: For car now.

_**Don** and the boys apologized for the rude attitude of the father:_

Sorry boys, let's go and they need to prepare. Mac is only for ceremonies tired. The boys are not in trouble. Do not worry.

_One of Danny's **friends** said:_ But his mother called earlier and Danny not treated very well.

**Don:** I know ... But she said even with Dad. If he had spoken to guarantee he would come with the belt in hand.

The **friend** replied: Less bad, would not sleep well knowing we have harmed our friend.

**Don**: Good evening boys. Merry Christmas.

**All** responded: Good evening Don

_**Mac** was already impatient and shouted:_ Don .. let's go.

_Don was running._

**Don:** Sorry dad, I was just justifying his attitude with the boys.

**Mac-**Don Enough I've had enough for today. Just get in the car. Now.

_Don walked in silence.** Mac** noticed the discomfort of her son and apologized:_ Son I'm sorry, you know how I am tired with this situation.

_Don nodded._

**Adam**: Father can explain.

**Mac**-I do not want explanations. Just want them to be quiet, to think.

_When Mac came home, parked the car, the boys eyes widened, then spoke **Mac**:_ Go straighten things out of you and get some sleep, our conversation will be in the morning.

_The boys ran from the car. Mac smiled to himself. Then he looked to the side and saw Don asleep. And did not want to wake the child. He then left the car and closed the door, the door was where his son was and gently removed the child on his lap and snuggled next to Stella, not wanting to wake Sheldon._

_Stella opened her eyes and snuggled his son in his arms. Mac laid soon after, the journey would be long and he could not get enough rest._

_The alarms went off at 5:30 am._

_Don was so anxious about the trip was the first that will wake up. But it soon became red because he had slept as a child from his parents. He did not know how to get out of bed without bothering them. Soon Stella woke up and noticed the impatience of his son._

**Stella-** Good morning my boy.

_**Don** replied whispering: Good_ morning mom, how did I get here?

**Stella**-His father did not want to bother Sheldon.

**Don**-I can not believe Dad did this to me.

**Mac**- Boy what his Daddy did?

**Don**-He put me to sleep with him and my mother.

**Mac**-Oh! It had been so long that you did not sleep with us ... was longing to have my kid around.

_Don blushed with shame._

**Mac**-In the past you would beg to sleep with us. But just because it's a man ashamed of his parents.

**Don**-Is not that parent. Only I did not expect to wake up here. Good morning!

_**Mac** kissed_ _**Don**:_ Good morning.

**Don**-going? Not too early?

**Stella-**We need to fix things in the car. We're already late.

_**Reed** entered the room euphoric:_ Come on!

**Don**: Hey boy, calm down the beach will not run away from there.

**Reed**: Look who's talking.

**Mac**: Reed, now it has changed, is already up dating ...

**Reed**: Now it's serious. Got it. Enough childish things.

**Don:** I'm not dating.

**Mac:** I thought this was all a bad mood you will stay away from his girlfriend.

**Stella:** But who is dating?

**Reed**: Don

**Don**: I'm not dating._ (Don was already beginning to chafe)_

**Mac**: And why is this a bad mood?

**Don:** I'll get my stuff ...

**Mac:** When will you introduce us the girl?

**Don**: There's no one to present. Enough of this story please. Ooooo Mommy? Please ... Daddy and Reed did not leave me alone.

**Stella**: Don go pack your things in the car, Reed Mac and you can not just leave him alone? So I always say ... Like father ... like son.

Mac, get this bed soon ... No more bullshit ... we need to go...

**Mac**-But I wanted to talk to the boys before leaving ...

**Stella-**Then I'd better start soon, they are impatient ...

**Mac**-Then I'll talk to them, but when we're done I want to have everyone in the cars ... may be?

**Stella**- Can ... I can not stand these conversations.

**Mac-**Stella?

**Stella**-Hi

**Mac**-Thanks for being my bridesmaid. I love you.

**Stella**-always surprising me. I love you too. Go fast.

**Mac**-Good morning my daughter. You could call Daniel and Adam?

**Aiden**- Course.

**Aiden**- Danny .. Dad is calling you in his room. What you and Adam got ready? He called you Daniel. He only calls you when you're so angry.

**Danny**-We went to the bar, Mom called and I answered the phone and hung badly.

**Aiden**- Dad will kill you

**Danny**-After the shame he put us through I do not care.

**Don**-Shut up Danny, you know nothing, I got rid of the bar you ... they do not even realize that you have a conversation with Mac But you'd better not take too long, he's had enough.

**Danny**-Don, thank you and sorry for scolding that daddy gave you there.

**Adam** - We're dead ...

_Danny and Adam arrived at the room and were rehearsing for Mac enter, when **Reed** yelled_: Danny and Adam what are you doing here? _Finished talking to laugh._

_Mac quickly approached the door and invited the children to enter._

**Mac**-Sit boys, you know the reason for our conversation.

I just want to know ... What happened was that the link of your mother?

**Adam**- Dad, I can explain. She called on my phone, I wondered when we would return home. I spoke just did not know. That's when she asked to speak with Danny ...it was all his fault.

**Mac**-Daniel, is it true?

**Danny**-Adam I hate you!

**Mac** - I asked if it is true?

**Danny**-Yes!

**Mac-**And you have something else to talk about?

**Danny**- Only I'm guilty.

**Mac-**Adam go to the car, we will shortly.

_Adam ran away and went to the car._

**Mac-**Daniel, what happened? Why treat your mother like that?

**Danny-** I just wanted to have fun. I'm not a child.

**Mac-**We know this, but you can not treat your mother that way. She does not deserve!

When she hung up she was crying, she could not believe that the child she loves so much disrespect. Right now she is in her room crying for our conversation. Why do you do this to her? You can not just treat her well? She does not want to see you suffer. She loves Daniel.

**Danny** - I know. I'm sorry. Do not want to see her suffer. Love Mom, I love you.

I do not know what happened, just could not control myself.

**Mac-**son, I am very glad that you acknowledge that you did wrong. But you know the consequences, do not you?

**Danny-** I know and I accept it as a man.

**Mac**-Come son, will be on my lap.

_Danny Mac helped to lay._

**Mac**-we begin?

_Danny just shook his head in agreement._

*** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK ***

_Danny gave his first cry. *_**SMACK, SMACK, **_Owwwww ..._** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **_Owwwww_** ... , SMACK, SMACK **_Stoooop D-Dad_**, SMACK, SMACK **_pleaseeee_**, SMACK, SMACK **_not ... P-Please_**.**

_"You better learn to respect your mother and me."_** * SMACK, SMACK **_* "If you do not follow the rules" _*** SMACK, SMACK * **_"you will be here again"_** * SMACK, SMACK ***

_"S-sorry!"_** * SMACK, SMACK * **_"Ouch!"_** * SMACK, SMACK * **_"Do not p-please, please, d-daddy."_** * SMACK, SMACK * **_"I Do not w-OW!'m Not!"_** * SMACK, SMACK ***

*** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "Ouch!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **_* "Ouch!"_** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK ***

_"You"_** * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * **_"understand?"_** * SMACK, SMACK **_* Owwwwww_** ... * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **_* you understand me?_** * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * **_"Yessssss, I understand."_

**Mac-**Son, your punishment it´s over ... stand up ...

_Danny was crying like a baby. His father helped him up and hugged his son too hard, Stella knocked and was invited to join ... she was crying, Danny saw his mother and cried even more._

**Danny-**Mom ... I'm sorry? I love you. I did not want to upset you.

**Stella-**Son, which is the mother who does not forgive his son?

**Danny**-Father, as I can go to the beach sitting? _(Smiles)_

_Stella and Mac smiled._

**Mac**-I do not know, but you will know what is best the next time you talk to your mother.

**Stella**-Son, you can go, your father and I need to talk.

**Stella**-Mac, what about Adam?

**Mac-**why?

**Stella**- He was agitated and very thoughtful.

**Mac**- Let's talk Adam and me. Come on baby, this is good, I need to talk to everyone before we left.

* * *

**In the room**

**Mac**-Guys, I ask that you behave, not meddle in confusion, and if someone comes into confusion will not sit for a long time. Am I clear?

_**All** responded quickly:_ Yes.

**Mac-**In my car will Aiden, Adam and Danny. Stella's car will Sheldon, Reed ... As Don will combine driving ... Let?

_Everyone ran to the cars. Danny started grumbling. Adam was already blaming himself for having spoken of his brother._

**Danny**-I can at least go in the front seat?

**Mac-**clear. It is easier to control you when you are on my side.

_Mac kindly offered a pillow for her son. Everyone was way will the beach house. Mac and Stella were happy._

**Leave your comments for me. Thank you!**_  
_


	3. Family Criminal Minds

**CRIMINAL MINDS**

**Day 22**

**David**-Hotcher ... everything is ready for tomorrow? We have to leave early.

**Hotcher**- I know. I believe that everything is ready. I just need to get some rest, it seems that before the holidays work twice. (_smiles)_

**David**-I think so. Comes been pulled as well.

**Hotcher** Dad, you can take care of the my children?

**David-**Just rest. Leave them for me.

**Hotcher-** Thanks. Lately you have been father and mother ... I just have to thank!

**David-**There's nothing to thank, I love you, I love my family.

**Hotcher **- And you told Jason that we go to house Jackson?

**David-** Sure. I think he'd love to spend a day as important alongside grandchildren.

**Hotcher-** And Penelope?

**David-** Penelope is of house, sleep here tonight, Morgan picked her up.

**Hotcher **- That's what I thought.

**David -** Son go, put Jack to bed and rest. Good evening. And do not worry, leave at dawn.

**Hotcher**-Goodnight Dad.

_**David **__hugged Jack:_ Good night kiddo.

**Jack**-Goodnight Grandpa.

* * *

**Day 23**

**0:00**

_David was almost asleep on the couch when Emily and JJ arrived_.

**JJ-** Look who's here ..

**Emily**-Hei ... I think I agree David. (smiles)

_**Emily and JJ-**_Goodnight Grandpa.

**David-** Goodnigth princesses. Sleep early. Tomorrow we leave at 5:30 a.m.

**JJ**-But why so early?

**David**-All combine. We will get together.

Emily-could have scored for 12:00.

**JJ-** And Jack?

**David-** Are in bed.

**Emily-** And daddy?

**David-** also. He was very tired ... And William?

**JJ-**arrive soon. And where are the boys?

**David-** Morgan fetch Penelope and Reid do not know where it is.

**Emily-** Good evening. I'll get my bag.

**David-**More you not packed?

**JJ-**Yes, but we are women ... always want to make more _(smiles_) Good evening sister.

**David**- Good night dear. And you JJ?

**JJ-** I'll wait William arrive. Can I lie in your lap?

**David-**Sure.

_JJ lay on his grandfather's lap to sleep, could not wait for her boyfriend arrive. But David did not wake her granddaughter. And keep watching television._

* * *

**1:00 a.m.**

_William arrived._

**David-** Hi William

**William-** Hi David, JJ fell asleep to expect you. If you want you can go rest in the room of Reid.

**William**-Do not bother, I can sleep on the couch.

**David**-Son, you already are practically family, can not sleep on the couch.

**William**- Reid will not like.

**David-** Reid can leave I understand me Reid. I just need to pick up his pajamas in the room, let's go.

**William-** And JJ?

**David-**We will leave it in the room first.

_William JJ took her in his arms, while David arranged his bed in the same room that Emily, but Emily was still packing the suitcase._

**David**- William ready, now you just need to rest, the path will be long tomorrow.

**William-** Thank you David.

_David returned to the room to wait Spencer, Morgan and Penelope._

* * *

**01:30 a.m.**

_Morgan and Penelope finally arrived._

**David**- Hi, good evening Penelope.

_**Penelope**__ embraced David:_ Thanks for inviting me.

**David**-Penelope, you're part of our family, like William, and always will be invited. We love you Penelope.

**Morgan-**I said, but she does not believe.

_Davi, Morgan and Penelope embraced. And Penelope started crying._

**David-** Morgan, William's in his bedroom, on the bed of Reid. Penelope goes to sleep in the room of JJ.

**Morgan-** Ok. But Reid will get mad ... Where will he sleep?

**David-**I decide that later. And tomorrow we leave at 5:30.

**Morgan**-So go to sleep. Goodnight princess. Good night David.

**David and Penelope**- Good evening.

_Morgan went to the bedroom and Penelope continued with David._

**Penelope**-David, I think Morgan is not well. He complained of a headache. He coughed a few times and it was hot.

**David-**Since when?

**Penelope**-When he picked me up was already different. I realized he was not well. I asked and he denied that he is getting sick.

**David-**Thanks Penelope. I'll check. Good night dear.

**Penelope-**Goodnight Grandpa.

_David laughed._

* * *

**In Room of Morgan**

**David-** Morgan, is everything okay?

**Morgan**-Yes Why?

**David**- Why are you difficult things? Simply talk.

**Morgan**-I have nothing to tell you. Let me.

**David**- Contact down, you'll wake up William. Let me see.

**Morgan**-I said I have nothing to say and show.

_David was getting furious with Morgan and need was to determine whether she had a fever. He put his hand on his forehead and Morgan was hot._

**David-** Morgan, you are a high fever. Why did not you tell me?

**Morgan**-Leave me.

_David left the room nervous and got a pill and a glass of warm milk for Morgan. He returned to the bedroom_.

**David-** Morgan drink this. You will feel better.

**Morgan**-I do not want. Let me.

_David was angry with the behavior of Morgan, then turned and handed him a tight slap in the butt of Morgan._

_**Morgan **__shouted to: _ Aiiiiii ... Why did you do this, you're not my father!

**David**- Morgan, listen to me, I am not your father, I'm your grandfather. I made this for you stop playing tantrum. This is for your own good. I love you. If your father were here you would earn much more than just a slap and you know it. Now take this medicine, tomorrow you will feel better.

_**Morgan**__ took the medicine and drank the milk. David was just leaving the room when Morgan called him:_ David? Come here.

**David-**What child?

**Morgan**-I'm sorry, I was disrespectful to you. I do not know what happened, I was just nervous. I love you too. Thanks for taking care of me.

**David-** son. It is my duty to take care of Aaron and won you of toast, grandchildren.

_David Morgan was smiling._

**Morgan**-Can I ask you something?

**David-** Sure Morgan.

**Morgan**-Stay with me until I fall asleep?

**David-**Sure baby.

_David lay beside grandson Morgan and remained there until bedtime. After Morgan was asleep decided to call David Spencer._

**David-** Spencer, where are you?

**Spencer**- I'm coming.

**David-**So I'll wait. Do not delay.

_David snuggled on the couch again, but this time could not stand it and slept there._

* * *

**02:00 a.m.**

_**Spencer**__ arrived and went straight to the room when he saw William in his bed. Spencer was furious and shouting out_: What? William? It is my bed! He can not just sleep on the couch?

_**David**__ awoke to the screaming and was warned:_ Spencer shut up, everyone is asleep, including his father.

**Spencer-**Why? This is unfair. Because Morgan did not give his bed?

**David**- Spencer, calm down and talk down everyone is asleep. Morgan is sick. William would be unfair if he slept on the couch when you have a bed. You can sleep with your father. The bed is great.

_**Spencer**__ refused to comply and continued shouting_: No. .. I want to sleep in my bed.

**David**- Spencer, shut up but I'll give you a spanking.

**Spencer**- Great, besides being be out of my bed still take spankings?

**Hotcher**-If that's what you want is what you'll get. What is happening here? Can someone please explain?

**David**- Son, sorry to wake you, I thought I could put all in bed without disturbing you and almost completed the mission.

**Hotcher**-I figured someone would bring trouble.

**Spencer**-I just want to sleep on the couch.

**Hotcher**- Dad, Thank you, now is your time to get some rest, tomorrow we will leave early. The journey is long and you're driving.

**David-** Good luck with Spencer (_smiles)._ Goodnight Aaron, Goodnight child.

**Spencer**- I'm not a child. Let me.

_Hotcher was tired of so much rudeness and Spencer took his son by the ear and to his room. __**Spencer**__ was complaining_: Aiiiii.

**Hotcher**-Will you sleep with me and ready.

**Spencer**-It's not fair.

**Hotcher**-I will show you what is just.

_Hotcher leaving him completely immobile and vulnerable and started to give him cover his ass._

_*** SMACK, SMACK ***_ "Ai!" _*** SMACK, SMACK ***_ "No p-pleaseeeeeeeeeee, please, d-daddy". _*** SMACK, SMACK ***_ " w-No OW! no!" _*** SMACK, SMACK ***_

*** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,** "Ai!" **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** * "Ai!" **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, * **Daddy,** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK**, please,** SMACK, SMACK**, stop.

**Hotcher**-I think it's enough, just change your clothes and lie down.

_Spencer was rubbing stinging and pouting._

**Hotcher**- I need to repeat again?

**Spencer-**No. .. I'm coming dad.

_Spencer finished speaking with tears in her eyes._

_Spencer changed his clothes and lay down. David asked to enter the room. Hotcher invited to enter._

**David-**Just forgot to say that Morgan was not feeling well, I gave him a pill and a little better, we'll know just how it is tomorrow. Spencer slept?

**Hotcher**- Slept, but I had to heat it first. Thanks for taking care of Morgan.

**David-** Spencer waiting to spanking first. Looks like someone I know. (smiles)

**Hotcher-**You can stop, I never did that.

**David-** did and still does-but with less frequency. All son do. (smiles)

**Hotcher**- But does long time since we had a "conversation".

**David-**Why Sometimes I think you're naturally punished with the tantrums of their children (_smiles)._

**Hotcher**- Why they say: Like Father Like Son.

**David-** Good night son.

**Hotcher-** Goodnight Dad. Thank you.

* * *

**5:30 a.m.**

_Dawned._

_David went to wake the girls and Hotcher was awake William and Morgan._

**David-** Good morning girls ... time to wake up. Let's have breakfast, the journey will be long.

**Emily and JJ**- We're going. Thanks for the wake.

_David realized he Hotcher was still in the room of Morgan and decided wake up Jack and Spencer._

**David-** Good morning Jack ... chord kid.

**Jack-** Grandpa. Good morning .. today is that we travel?

**David**-Yes baby ... We will soon.

**Jack**- Come on.

**David-** Let's agree first Spencer.

**Jack**- Spencer is boring. let's leave it at home

**David**-We can not do this great man. We need to take it or it will eat all the candy.

**Jack**- So let's wake him.

* * *

**Jack**- Spencer ... chord.

**David-** Spencer. We need to leave. Go.

**Spencer-** No granddad. It's too early.

**David-**This is because you went to bed late. Wake up kid.

**Spencer** - Where's Daddy?

**Jack**-Be with Morgan. Morgan is sick.

**Spencer**-It has not improved?

**David-**It's more serious than we think. Take Jack to have breakfast with you.

**Spencer-**course. Let Jack.

* * *

_In the fourth of Morgan, Hotcher called first William and he quickly agreed._

_**William-**__ Thanks big-father (smiles)_

_**Hotcher**__ responded with irony_: go take your coffee... child. (smiles)

_**Hotcher**__ was waking Morgan:_ Morgan ... Good morning son. Wake up.

**Morgan**-Dad, good morning ... but I am not very well.

**Hotcher-**How do you feel?

**Morgan**-everything hurts.

**Hotcher** I'll call the doctor.

**Morgan**-no daddy. No need.

**Hotcher-**This is not for discussion. I'll call and ready.

* * *

_**Hotcher**__ called the family doctor:_ Hi, is the agent Hotchner, my son does not feel right, I would have come. Thank you.

**Hotcher**- son the doctor is on the way. Why not take a bath?

**Morgan**-I do not want.

**Hotcher**-I will help you.

**Morgan**-I am a man. I'm not like Jack.

**Hotcher**-Be quiet and do as I say.

_Hotcher helped Morgan to take a shower and change clothes. The doctor came and David took him to the bedroom._

**David-**Hotcher, the doctor is here.

**Hotcher**- Look. Our boy is here.

**Doctor**-How does it feel boy?

**Morgan**-It hurts my head, my throat hurts too.

**Doctor**- Let's see.

T_he doctor began to examine Morgan. When detected the problem._

**Medical**-The boy is sick by standing with sore throat, this is normal, just medicate him and he will feel better.

**Hotcher-** And where buy the medicine?

**Doctor-** Good Hotcher, David told me that you will travel ... is correct?

**Hotcher-** Let yes.

**Medical-**So I have a drug more effective here, just a little sore.

**Hotcher-** I understand. So in this case it is necessary.

_The doctor then began to explain the situation to Morgan:_ Morgan, you want to be really fast, is not it? To do that I need you to be strong. The pain will pass quickly. You will be good?

**Morgan-**The remedy is so bitter?

**Medical-**Morgan ... the remedy... is one injection called Benzetacil. Most know that you are brave.

**Morgan-** Is an injection? Do not want! I do not need. I feel better already.

**Hotcher-**Son, is good. Do not make it tough.

**Medical-**Hotcher, I think Morgan will not budge, you need to hold firm on his lap, as if you apply a spanking. You know?

_**Hotcher replied laughingly:**_ Morgan and I know very well how it is. Occasionally I have to use these methods.

**Medical-**So better to do_. (smiles_)

**Morgan-**No Dad, that's not fair. You can not make me.

_While Hotcher grabbed...Morgan protested, so Morgan lay on her lap... __**Hotcher**__ lowered his pants and underwear_: Son is strong, it will hurt, but I'm on your side.

_The doctor quickly applied the vaccine on the ass...__**Morgan**__ yelled as loudly as possible:_ Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii ...

_Hotcher was massaging the ass of Morgan until he is calm._

_Hotcher thanked the doctor and took David to the door._

_Morgan remained calm and __**Hotcher **__said_ : Son. Has passed. We drink coffee? We gotta go, we're already late.

_**Morgan **__rose and straightened his pants with the help of Hotcher. When the pants and underwear touched her skin bruised he shouted:_ Aiii.

_Hotcher again massaged her son, who pouted._

_They drank coffee and Hotcher met everyone in the room before leaving._

* * *

**In room**

**Hotcher**-You already know the rules. So nothing breaks them. Mostly you Spencer.

Dad... in his car going Penelope, JJ, Jack and Emily.

And in my Morgan and Spencer, William and mother.

**David-**You will still get your mother?

**Hotcher**- Yes. Is Christmas...Dad.

**Jack-**Father, Why The Grandpa takes you women and you the men?

**David**- always left for me.

**Hotcher**-It need not be dad. It´s ok.

**David**- Come on, great man. _(David took Jack on his lap)_ Can go with Hotcher. I seek Grandma.

**Jack**-Why do not you live with Grandma?

**David**-Why women are difficult.

_**Hotcher**__ took Jack in lap_: So let great man.

**David**- Morgan, do you feel better?

**Morgan**-How could I not? Did you see the size of the injection? Still hurts saw?

**Hotcher-**Morgan ...

**Morgan**-Ok .. OK ... I'm better.

_David and Hotcher laughed._

_Then the family Criminal Minds moved._

**End Note: Please ... Your feedback is important to me.**


	4. Family CSI Miami

**CSI Miami**

**Day 22**

_Jackson Gibbs called Mike Franks._

**Mike-** Hello

**Jackson-**Hi great friend. All right for tomorrow? I think Gibbs has commented.

**Mike**-I'll just check with my family. I want to see if everyone agrees.

**Jackson-**Ok But hopefully for you.

**Mike-** Thanks, great friend.

* * *

_Mike immediately called her daughter._

**Mike-** Daughter tomorrow we will go to the beach house, ok?

**Alexx-**Fine with me. Let's see if everyone agrees. I'll call you.

**Mike-**ok.

* * *

**Alexx-** Darling this year we will be in Jackson's home, okay?

**Horatio-**What is important is to be beside you and nothing more.

* * *

**Horatio**- It's a miracle to find everyone at home.

_Horatio said looking at the sons Ryan, Eric, Jesse, Tim, Tara and Walter._

**Jesse-** dad. We all like to stay here.

**Horatio-** I know. So this year we will go to Jackson's home, on the beach.

_Eric did not like the idea_- why do we have to go to the beach? We can not stay here?

**Alexx**-Hei ... Hei ... a problem?

**Eric-**I wanted to stay here. Nothing more.

**Ryan-**I know! This is because it will stay away from girlfriends ... (smiles)

**Eric-**Shut up

**Alexx-**Girlfriends? I thought it was just one.

**Ryan**-No. You're out. He's dating them both at the same time.

_Eric and Ryan... Fight... Fight. But Horatio arrive and break up the fight._

**Horatio-** Eric arrives. Go to the room. I'll be there soon.

**Alexx**-What's this?

**Ryan-** He's dating Natalia and Calleigh.

**Horatio**- After you and I talk Ryan. Now I have to deal with his brother.

* * *

_**Alexx **__called Yelina_: Yelina, all right if we go to the beach? Horatio would not want to stay away from you.

**Yelina**- Yeah, I'll just warn everyone. Is there that big meeting?

**Alexx**-Always. I believe that even without blood are a big family. Love them as brothers _(Gibbs, Mac and Hotcher)._

**Yelina-**also see them well. I love being with them. But Alexx, is everything okay? You look different.

**Alexx-**Yes Only Eric was out, but Horatio is already solving.

**Yelina-** I imagine. Good luck to our boy. (Eric)

**Alexx-**My heart is tight. And I can not do anything.

**Yelina-**Mothers are like that. But everything will be alright.

**Alexx**- I know coined. Thank you. Tomorrow we are then.

**Yelina**- Yes ..kiss for kids and for my brother.

**Alexx-** Ok.

* * *

**In the room**

_Horatio did not know where to start. He did not understand why his son was so upset._

**Horatio-**Boy, what's happening? Why did you attack your brother?

**Eric**-I have spoken to you leaving.

_**Horatio**__ grabbed the arm of Eric:_ Boy, I'm your father, watch your mouth.

_**Eric**__ spoke screaming_: Me Loose!

**Horatio-** shut up.

_**Eric**__ pushed his Dad_-I have talked to release me. You're not the boss of me.

_Horatio raised his hand to knock on his son's face and was stopped by __**Alexx**_**-**Horatio, what are you doing?

_Eric took advantage of the situation and ran to her mother's arms crying._

_Alexx was shocked with Horatio._

**Alexx-**Eric will leave us alone. I need to speak with his father.

_Eric went out and closed the door. Their parents would have a long discussion and fled home run._

_Horatio fell to the ground with head in hands, crying. He was sorry to have lost his mind with his son._

**Alexx**-What were you doing Horatio?

_**Horatio**__ staring at the floor replied:_ I do not know. I lost my head.

**Alexx-**Look at me.

**Horatio-** I can not.

**Alexx-**That was not a request. If one of your children to look at the floor while you talk what would you do?

_Horatio looked at his wife I'm sorry dear._

_**Alexx**__ hugged her husband_-Love. You can not get so nervous. This will affect. I do not accept the way you would discipline him. Not in the face that knocked. I know that sometimes it is difficult to control. But... we must learn to take care of our children and discipline them in the right way when necessary.

_**Horatio **__was calming_- Thank you Alexx, I do not know what I would do without you. You are special. I love you.

**Alexx**-That's what wives serve. Now go behind your child and discipline it correctly. And you know how.

**Horatio-** Ok. But, I need your help.

**Alexx-**So let.

_Horatio and Alexx came together to talk with your child, but not found Eric. Alexx called on his cell phone and he did not answer._

_When ... __**Frank**__ called Horatio-_ H. Eric is here. He is crying and asked me to not warn you. But I found convenient to call.

**Horatio**- Thank you Frank. Alexx and I are in way.

**Frank**-Ok

* * *

**Yelina**-Eric, what happened?

**Eric**-I do not want to go home.

**Yelina**-You want to talk? It has to do with the conversation with your father?

**Eric**- yes. More rather not talk.

**Yelina**-Why? Are you okay? Are you hurt?

**Eric-** Mom arrived at time. But Dad almost hit me in the face.

**Yelina-** In your face?

**Eric-**Yes. Can I stay here tonight?

**Yelina**-course. Tomorrow you go with us to the beach house.

**Eric**-You are going too?

**Yelina**-Yes, I love it the family. And Christmas is family. Now go to bed.

**Eric**-E if Daddy find me?

**Yelina**- Do not worry. I'll be here to protect you. Nothing bad will happen to you.

* * *

_Eric slept._

_Horatio and Alexx arrived. They were met by Yelina._

**Yelina**-What are you doing here?

**Horatio**- We are looking for Eric.

**Yelina**-No! You will not take it. Tonight he'll be here.

**Alexx**-Yelina. What happened? Why are you treating us this way?

**Yelina-** So you support Horatio? He hit the face of Eric! I thought you would be different.

**Horatio-** It's not what you're thinking. I did in a moment of anger. Would never harm one of my children. You know that. Where is Eric?

**Yelina-**I said that he will sleep here tonight.

**Frank-** H., Alexx. Good evening. Yelina are sad with it.

**Horatio**- There's nothing I can do. I want my son now. Be good Yelina.

_Yelina was crying._

**Horatio**- Alexx ... Frank ... I can be alone with Yelina?

**Alexx and Frank**-course.

_Alexx and Frank left the room._

* * *

**Horatio-** Sister. What is this? I'm his brother understandable! I will not hurt Eric. You do not trust me? He was out, I tried to talk ... but you know how that works. He shouted, swore and I was nervous ... true ... I raised my hand to knock on Eric's face. But Alexx came and stopped me. I know I acted wrong. I want to fix it.

**Yelina-**H. he's afraid of you.

**Horatio**-Scared? Let me confer with my son? Let me take you home.

**Yelina-** You guys need to talk. I know it. But he was so fragile, so sad. I could not resist. I'm the boy's aunt. I can not let him suffer alone.

**Horatio-**You always want to defend them is not? That's what aunts do. I love you for it.

**Yelina-**H. My brother. Promise me one thing? Promise you will not beat him?

**Horatio**-Yelina, I know what you're trying to do ... promise I will not hit him in the face.

**Yelina**-Does that mean it will hit?

**Horatio-**Darling is bad, but it is necessary. It better happen today! Tomorrow we will be away from home. You want people to know?

* * *

_Yelina hugged her husband and Horatio and Alexx embraced._

**Yelina-**Alexx ... I'm sorry. I just wanted to defend my boy.

**Alexx-** I understand you. I knew you'd be nervous. That is love.

**Yelina-** Thank friend... you is special.

**Alexx**- Loved... can we go?

**Horatio-**course. But first Yelina will bring Eric. Is not it?

**Yelina-**course.

* * *

**In the room of Yelina**

**Eric**-I do not wanna go.

**Yelina-**Tomorrow will be together. I promise. Now let.

_Yelina grabbed Eric's hand and walked in search of their parents._

_Alexx ran to hug him. And he did not look up from his father, who remained motionless. The ride home was silent._

_When he got home everyone was looking at Eric. Horatio immediately carried the child to his room again, this time with the presence of Alexx._

**Horatio-** Son. I apologize for having upset you. It was not my intention to make you afraid. But his actions have brought you here again. What's gotten into you? Why did you fled? We were worried.

**Eric-** I was scared.

**Horatio-** Fear of what?

**Eric**-Father I always make you nervous, especially when the spanking. But you never hit me in the face before.

**Horatio**- I know son. I'm sorry. I promise it will not happen anymore.

**Eric**- Dad... You Promise? Promise you will not beat me anymore?

**Horatio**- Learned quick with his aunt, said that not knock on your face. Still... we need to talk about his fight with his brother.

**Eric**-But dad ...

**Horatio**-No more. And without clothes.

**Eric**-What? Without clothes? Mom?

**Alexx**-You left us worried. We think of the worst. Until Frank called us.

**Eric**-Uncle Frank called? How could he?

**Alexx-**Do not blame your uncle. He knows what is best.

**Eric-**It can not be otherwise? Castigation?

**Horatio**-course.

_Eric sighed in relief._

**Horatio**-No clothes and into my lap.

**Eric-** mammy?

**Alexx**-I agree with Horatio. You acts up as a child of five.

**Eric**-What? Maaaaammm. I no have five. I am old.

**Alexx**-More Horatio acted as child. Now undo the clothes and come here.

**Eric**-No.

**Horatio-** Stop kid.

**Eric**-Let's talk Dad.

**Alexx**-Filho, no more games. You know what happened. You are repeating the same things. Stop acting like a child, or ... I give a spanking on you!

**Eric**- you spank me?

**Horatio**- Come son ... or will be worse.

_Eric was tired of fighting with his father and mother._

**Horatio-**Come with me son.

_Eric stood beside his father not knowing what to do. Horatio noticed the commotion and decided to help Eric. When he was ready, Horatio lay it on your lap and dropped his pants. So... start spanking section:_*****_**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* **__and increasingly strong_ *****_**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* **_"aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" *****_**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ _Eric covered his butt with his hand. But was stopped by Horatio... and he continued the spanking_. *****_**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* SMACK, SMACK,**_Owwwww… _**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK**_ Owwwww… _**, SMACK, SMACK**__Stoooop D-Daddy_, _**SMACK, SMACK**_, no fighting with your brother *****_**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, **__You understand me_?_** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, **_yesssssss… I understand… I understand. Stop dad. Pleaseeee. Stop.

**Horatio-**Son, his punishment finally ended.

_when put on pants... groaned in pain ... could not stand the touch on your skin._

**Alexx-** son why not sleep without pants?

_Eric was so tired and sore that he decided not to fight and accepted the request of the mother._

**Eric-**Dad Can I sleep with you and Mom.. tonight?

**Horatio-**course. But before I'll talk to your brother and then you need to apologize to him, do not you think?

**Eric**-Will me apologize?

**Horatio-**course. Assume the error is accurate. Now I have to go. I need to talk to his brother.

**Eric-**Daddy?

**Horatio**- Hi.

**Eric-**Do not be hard on him.

**Horatio**-This will depend on him. More is so bad?

**Eric**-Yessss. It's too bad!

_Horatio laughs. Alexx approached._

**Alexx-**Darling needs help or you can solve without me? I need to finish setting things up for the trip.

**Horatio-** I can solve. Thank you baby. I love you!

* * *

_Horatio knocked on Ryan's door._

**Ryan**- Come in.

_Horatio opened the door carefully. His son was head down, probably had wept for the suffering of his brother._

**Horatio-**Alright son?

**Ryan-**No! It was all my fault. You should not have done badly for him.

**Horatio**-Son. Stop! You have a share of blame. But his brother could not talk to me that way.

_Ryan was sad._

**Ryan**-It's not fair. That's my fault.

**Horatio**-But that's not what happened.

_**Ryan **__cried, sobbed_: It was. I heard every groan of Eric, wish it was me. It was not fair. You were not fair.

**Horatio**-Son.

**Ryan-** Dad. Stop! Stop! Stop! Do not want to hear another word. You knew I had caused. I said too much.

**Horatio**-Son, I realize you were joking, nothing was intentional. But his brother crossed the line. I agree that his joke was unfortunate. You should not tease your brother like that.

**Ryan**-Stop Dad, please. I am a man. And I assume my mistake. You can spank me.

_Ryan bowed, offering his butt to be spanked. When he saw his father approaching he closed his eyes. Ryan was determined to receive his punishment like a man. When he felt his father wrapping him in a tight hug, Ryan cried even louder. Horatio sat on the bed and pulled Ryan into his lap. He held his son as a baby. Ryan could not control himself. __Horatio was whispering sweet words to her son_.

_**Eric**__ came running in the room of Ryan_: Dad, stop!

_When Eric saw Horatio hugging Ryan he understood, apologized and left the room, leaving his father to finish the conversation._

**Ryan**- Dad, come on. Punish me, I deserve it.

**Horatio**-Son, look at you. you are more than punished.

**Ryan-** Daddy.

**Horatio**-Son, when I use corporal punishment on you is to make them understand the gravity of the error. But look at you. This is already his punishment. Already punished. Do you understand the gravity of the situation. I love you. I want you understand.. I am not an executioner.

_Ryan put his head on the neck of Horatio. Horatio was rocking the child until he is calm._

* * *

_Eric returned to the room of parents shocked by what he had witnessed. His mother noticed._

**Alexx**-Son, are you okay? His father needs help? He lost control again? Son ... Speak!

**Eric**-No! It's okay. They are good.

**Alexx-** And you ... are you okay?

**Eric**-Mom .. he is suffering! It is for me.

**Alexx**-Who?

**Eric**- Ryan. He was crying in daddy's lap. Does dad overreacted?

**Alexx**-Son. His father knows what he does. Do not worry. Everything will be alright!

**Eric-**I hope. I will not forgive myself if he hurt Ryan.

**Alexx**- Trust. Just trust.

* * *

_**Ryan's room**_

**Horatio**-Son, are you okay?

_Ryan nodded. But he say not._

**Horatio-** I think we need a conversation with Eric.

**Ryan-**Will he forgive me?

**Horatio-**Son ... I guarantee that this is the same question that he is doing to his mother.

**Ryan**- I do not know.

**Horatio**- Let's fast Ryan. He came to meet her.

**Ryan-** So... Let´s Dad, you help me?

**Horatio**- Yes. I help you.

* * *

_Ryan entered the room and saw her brother...robe with only._

**Eric**-I'm sorry for assaulting you.

**Ryan**-I'm sorry for talking nonsense. Did not want to hurt you. I do not feel so good to see you.

**Eric**-Like?

**Ryan-**Do not play hard. I know how it hurts the spankings of daddy.

**Eric-** you know? (smiles)

**Ryan**-Yes, I know!

**Eric-**Are you okay? I was worried. Daddy hurt you?

**Ryan-**Do not feel bad, I was the only cause of your pain.

**Eric**- Sorry my brother.

**Ryan-** Forgive me brother.

_Eric and Ryan embraced, awakening the smile of Horatio and Alexx_.

**Alexx**-Ryan. Alright son? Horatio?

**Horatio-** yes baby . It is all about control.

_**Alexx**__ whispered in the ear of the Son Ryan_: wants to sleep with us tonight?

_Ryan smiled and nodded arousing the curiosity of Eric and Horatio_.

_**Alexx**__ slapped lightweight Ryan-_ Go get dressed and come.

* * *

_Ryan returned to the room Alexx and Horatio. Eric smiled._

**Ryan**-What are you doing here?

**Eric**-I'll sleep here tonight.

**Ryan**- Mom?

**Alexx-**Alright son, has space. Need not be ashamed.

**Eric**-You mean you also sleep with Mommy and Daddy...baby?

_**Alexx**__ to Ryan_-Never mind son. He also sleeps here.

_**Eric**__ kissed Horatio and Alexx_- Good night!

_Ryan kissed Alexx._

**Horatio**-Ryan ... And my kiss?

**Ryan-**Kiss?

**Horatio**-Yes I am your father. Do not be ashamed to kiss me.

_Ryan grimaced, but kissed her father on the cheek._

**Horatio**-Not looks like that boy of minutes ago I was back in my lap like a baby.

**Eric **-Ryan. It's true. I saw. You were like a baby.

**Ryan**-shut up. Eric want talc and diapers, because Dad has brought a baby bottle for you.

**Horatio**-Ryan, Son, enough teasing for today. This has brought problems too. Or can heat up your ass if you prefer.

**Ryan**-No thanks Dad.

**Horatio**-Ryan ... I liked the way you volunteered in our conversation. Should offer his ass more times. So I would not have so many problems with his mother.

**Ryan-**Dad, Stop talking. Please. Nobody needs to know.

**Eric**-So you offered the butt for daddy? Seriously? How could you?

**Ryan**- everything that happened to you was my fault. I had to do something. Enough of this story. I need sleep. My head hurts. Goodnight everyone.

**Alexx-**Filho, hurts? Need some medicine?

**Horatio**-Love. Just what he needs is love. Come baby. Lay beside me.

**Eric**-Uaaallll ... Baby?

_**Alexx **__slap in butt of Eric_- Stop it!

_Ryan so, lay between Horatio and Alexx and Eric beside Alexx._

_Horatio Ryan stroked until he fell asleep. Alexx offered the miracle cream to her son. That silently accepted._

_Alexx then spent the butt cream on Eric. Awakening some groans._

**Horatio**- son I think tonight you will sleep on his belly. (smiles)

_**Eric**__ pouting_-That's not funny.

_Horatio and Alexx laughed. _

_**Eric**__ grimaced. Carrying a light spanking mother ..._. Aiiiiii. It hurts.

_Anyway ... Everyone slept. _

* * *

**Day 23**

**At breakfast**

_Dawned ... everyone was happy to go home from the beach. Eric perked up._

**Horatio**-Son all that animation has to do with the girls?

**Eric:** What girls?

**Horatio-** Calleigh and Natalia. They will also.

**Eric-** you too?

**Horatio**- I'm kidding. I know you tell if you were dating. is not it?

**Walter**- Dad, you're his boss ... forgot? If anything happens you will be the last to know.

**Horatio-**Why?

**Tim-**Why is a rule. Can not dating at work.

**Tara-**Shut up. Never mind Eric. Mom and Dad have a relationship and work together. This is not a rule. Just do not courtship at work and there will be no problems.

**Jesse-**This is serious dad?

**Horatio**-Tara is right. But it is unfair I will be the last to know.

**Jesse-** weird to talk about with their parents on girlfriend's.

**Eric**-I agree. Let's change the subject?

**Alexx**-Let. So, All for cars.

**Horatio-** Eric, Ryan and Jesse and Tim to me.

**Alexx-** Walter and Tara to me.

**Horatio**- I want you to behave in stay in Jackson's home. know the rules.

**Jesse**-I even feel scared when you talk .. daddy.

**Horatio**-Just follow the rules and not get into trouble.

**Jesse-** Eric, I think you get a better pillow.

**Eric-** Hey... Dad look Jesse.

**Horatio**- Jesse is best to keep quiet, or Eric will not be the only one on the pillow.

**Jesse-** stopped! Dad ... I can go with mommy? She can get bored.

**Horatio**-No! Can I control you better. I know it will not create bigger problems on my side. His mother is well accompanied. If she gets tired she warns me and stopped cars.

_**Eric**__ whispered_- Mommy... You can spend your miracle cream on me before we go?

_But __**Horatio**__ heard and whispered_- Nothing creams. That's better. You'll know to behave better next.

**Eric-** Daddy, please?

**Horatio-** Get your pillow. Sit in the front seat.

**Eric-** At least. Thank you Dad.

**Alexx-** I'm taking my son. Something tells me you will get in more trouble. Now entering the car and let's go.

_All followed trip. They were happy._


End file.
